


Good Thing I Wear Pants (Temporary Title)

by Wilar



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, F/M, I don't know what else to add, Protective Thranduil, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilar/pseuds/Wilar
Summary: Seraphina doesn't like her name. It sounds like a burden when everything she is don't looks like an angel or avenging. She's bad at sports, average at her academic at best, nothing pretty, chubby, taller and bigger than most boys, but she does have a good natural, wavy, black hair. That's why she changed it to Seir. Books are her very best friends, nothing can beat books, they don't betray you or talk behind your backs or isolated you for being different. Seir wake up on something definitly not her bed, after four back-to-back classes, tied, head on top of a very handsome man's lap, with light blonde hair and cold jade eyes. He mouthed her off, calling her names, as if he's in a better condition than her. Her captors come and gagged him for her. Serves him right.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Good Thing I Wear Pants (Temporary Title)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here. Don't kill me. No like no read.

Her shoulders hurt and she can't move her arms, that's the first thing Seir knew that something is wrong and she's not on top of her bed surrounded with all her things, but the thing beneath her head are soft, warm, made of something like silk or a very soft cotton that she can't help but rubs her face on it repeatedly.

"Finally awake, shameless woman ?"a deep, timber of voice wake her up further and she smells wet earth. Like legit wet earth when she go hiking alone on her english club meeting and end up back after the search party have go twice around the track to find her. Definitely not her room.  
"So I'm not in my room ?"she ask, not opening her eyes in hopes it's all just a dream.  
"I would kick you if these chains allow me, open your eyes, you're in a wood"the voice said again and this time Seir obeyed and finally open her eyes.  
"Holy Kraken, this is not my effing room"

Seir tried to sit up, but both of her hands and legs are bound together so there's no helping she have to roll over first to the dirty, wet, dirt floor and pushed to sit on her heels. Well, she thought, surveying the surrounding, literally woods complete with tall trees and thick bushes, fresh air. Seir would have loved this place minus the ropes that tied her to the same tree with her companion, and ended up at her companion. Ok, he's a handsome one, under the dim, natural light of whatever shines on the sky right now, green eyes, white skin, tall, maybe taller, mucles but not buff. She look upon herself, her jeans still on, with her belt to keep it from slipping down, her grey, long sleeved, shirt, and barefeets. Great.

"Great, I'm kidnapped and I don't have anything to break me out, just great"Seir moved, shuffling until her butt meet the tree roots. She's in rope bindings and he's in metal chains, there must be reasons behind that. Finding nothing useful around her, her dark eyes settled on her companion. "So, do you know who kidnapped us ? In case you're kidnapped too"she ask, finally, after thinking about it for a long time because she don't want to make too much noise that will alert her kidnappers.  
"Bandits"he answered, "Vile men who lure me away from my home with magic, trapped me, and with you, daughter of man".  
"Seir, my name is Seir"she replied. Seir tried to look for the captors, from the dying ambers light from a bit of place away from them,, she can see some figures, 5 or 7, she got no idea it's dark, no horse in sight. But, she spied a moss green lump with gold linings, they got her bag, and in her bag, she got something to survive a day or two. Now, the problems are how she get out and where does she go ?.  
"Thranduil, King of Mirkwood"he replied, "The star shine upon our meeting, my lady".  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too"she said absently. Seir inspecting her ropes, trying to find hopes that she can get it off, since it's tight and rough, biting into her skin like some ants, itchy. She tried to move it, slipped her bound hands through her bound legs loop take a bit of time and effort. Seir bite into her bindings, pulled on it, until it come lose. Smiling, satisfied by her easy escape, Seir removed her jeans, it will drag on the ground and might alert her captors. Thranduil who sees that almost immeaditly averted his eyes from the sight. How shameless ! Aren't she embrassed to show her legs in front of a stranger ?!.

Seir walking slowly to her bag, taking it, inspecting it for anything that's gone, which thankfully nothing. She went back and look at Thranduil. "I want your word, lead me to the nearest men city and I will release you"she whispered.  
Thranduil glared, "You want a word of a king ?"he hissed, harsh.  
Seir didn't cower, no matter how much she wanted to. Thranduil got that air of authority, of deserved arrogancy, and cold cruelty, but this is the only chance she have to go back to her family. "King or pauper..you are a captive like me, who knows what these men wanted to do with you ? You make peoples wants to do the worst with you, arrogant king ?"she replied.  
His jaw tenses, moving like chewing something as he muled over her offers. "You have my word"he said.

Seir make a quick work of picking the chains lock, a skill she learned at middle school. Yet, after he's free, Thranduil didn't move to get away, but near to the dying ambers and picked 2 long things, and by the way his eyes flashed makes her shudder, that's why she urgently whispering to him to get out of there as fast as possible. The pair left without more noise. Seir, because of adrenalin and fear, run faster, longer than she would ever do, feets fortunatly don't press on anything sharp, with Thranduil keeping pace in front of her. They run all night, away from the bandit's camp. Seir collapsed as she missed to jump higher over a rock, send her crashing down, wheezing, her stomach hurts, so are her airways, too dry.

"We can't stop"Thranduil said, looming over her, didn't look tired at all, not even a hint of sweat. Lucky bastard.  
"Aiihh...caahn't...rhhun.."she said between her wheezing, chest moving up and down rapidly even as she tried to take depeer, slower, breathing. Her legs huts, throbbing, tingling, tight, like a jelly, she almost can't feel it if not for the pain.  
"You're weak"he said, picking her up and throw her over his shoulder, he run again.  
"Lucky bastard"she grumbles, shutting her eyes so she won't feel nauseaous, dangling over a hot, tall, strong man back like a sack of whatever. At least she don't have to run anymore.


End file.
